This invention relates to decorative headgear, and more specifically to decorative headgear simulating the appearance of an American-football helmet.
American football is immensely popular, being played by the NFL, many colleges, high schools and otherwise. Many fans enjoy showing their support for their team by wearing jerseys and other indicators of affiliation. While perhaps the most iconic piece of equipment for American-football is its helmet; but, such helmets are expensive, heavy, and cumbersome, and accordingly have limitations on fan use and/or distribution to fans.
Various foldable headgear has existed. A mask like a football helmet offered by MakeAMask includes two metal fasteners to hold together a series of strips radiating from such fasteners to the rear and back half of the head. Headgear shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,582 B2 has a novelty head covering with mirror image sides of a football helmet joined along a fold line at the front and over an integral facemask. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.
The present invention provides a decorative headgear that simulates the appearance of an American-football helmet while doing so in a manner that is amenable to low costs, compact packing and shipping volume, and easy assembly.